It's What Day?
by Green Devil
Summary: Written for Hahli33. It's Fool's Day on Mata Nui and the island's biggest pranksters are loose, taking down every Toa they can find. The sad thing is, these victims don't even remember what day it is. Slash! PohatuLewa, TahuKopaka Please R&R! [Complete]


_Author's Notes:_ Wow, I actually wrote another ficcie. Hells yeah! XD Anyway, this fic was written for Hahli33 in thanks for her being my beta for chapter three of "The Greatest Love". She said she wanted to see a fic with a Pohatu pairing so I came up with this here Pohatu/Lewa story. There's also some Tahu/Kopaka, just because. Well, hope you like!

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They all belong to Lego and/or anyone else that owns them. This fic also contains yaoi, slash, and/or shounen-ai, which all translate to hot boy-on-boy loving. If you don't like this sort of thing, I really don't care because it's what I like and I can write about whatever I want. Enjoy!

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"**_It's What Day?"  
_****_By: Green Devil_**

It was a beautiful day. The twin suns were shining brightly overhead while a gentle breeze flew in from the ocean, bringing with it the smell of fresh fish and salt water as it flitted through the different villages of Mata Nui. Yet, on that wonderful day, something sinister lurked in the shadows, waiting and watching for the perfect moment to strike.

A single Toa, completely unaware of the danger that came with being outside on that day—though he wasn't the only oblivious one—walked calmly through the heated village of Ta-Koro, heading across the familiar path that would lead him to the Toa of fire's hut. When he got there, however, he never expected to not be let in. He banged on the door angrily as Tahu continually refused to let him inside. "Dammit Tahu! You said that I could teach you how to snowboard today and you're going with me back up to Mt. Ihu whether you want to or not!"

The crimson Toa sighed from the other side of the door. "Yeah, well, that was before I remembered what today was. Really, I'd love to Kopaka, but we're gonna have to reschedule."

Kopaka glared at the inanimate object before him. "What do you mean? What's today?" Then it hit him like a ton of bricks and his icy eyes widened in panic. "Tahu, let me in! Now!"

"No way! Go hide out in your own village! If I open this door something'll hit me, I know it!"

Kopaka glared once again and was about to freeze the wooden door blocking his path, but stopped in favor of a better idea. No sense in destroying the thing that'll keep you safe after all. "Fine then. No more sex for you." The entrance opened swiftly and he was pulled inside before he could blink.

What was this day that had them both too frightened to be outside in the open? Well, on the other side of the island, in a village hidden underground, Onua was just about to find out.

"What do you mean he's trapped!" the Toa of earth roared in anger and worry, hurriedly running past Pohatu, who had just delivered news that Lewa had been caught in a cave in. Onua threw open the front door to his hut and scanned the area, the only thought on his mind being that of saving his best friend. As he felt the ground beneath his feet disappear and cold, wet mud pile upon his body, however, he was momentarily stunned. Green leaves were then scattered upon him as he lay there at the bottom of a small crater, looking like a monster straight out of the Le-Koro swamp, and slightly muffled laughter could be heard above him.

Lewa looked down into the hole while he leaned his body against Pohatu's, both supporting each other during their fit of giggles. It was a prank—all a set up—and he fell for it . . .again.

Onua growled. "Lewa! Pohatu!" The two Toa only laughed harder as the black one began to claw his way out of the pit, intent on torturing his fellow Toa for their prank. Pohatu noticed and pulled Lewa flush against his form with a wide grin.

"Sorry Onua, no time for that. We've got more important things to do."

"And so little time to do them in." Lewa added with a wink. The stone Toa activated his mask and the two sped away, leaving an angry, mud-covered Toa of earth and bewildered Onu-matoran in their wake.

In less than two minutes, Pohatu and the Toa of air reached Ga-Wahi, their next target. The village was alive with the sounds of the waves gently lapping against the shore, birds calling out to each other, and laughing Ga-matoran. The floating village of water seemed to sparkle in the sunlight. Never did the inhabitants expect the dark shadow to descend upon them as it did, though only after one in particular.

Lewa leaned in and whispered, almost seductively, "So what should we do this time?"

The Toa of stone smirked and pulled the other in for a passion-filled kiss. When they broke apart for air, both had sly grins curving their lips. "I think you know what to do." Lewa nodded in understanding and flew from the cliff they stood upon down to the gates of Ga-Koro where Gali would surely be. Pohatu's mandarin-colored eyes watched until his love disappeared before heading off to ready his own part in the plan.

Lewa led his water-sister from her village and into the forest claiming that he had something really amazing to show her. Never one to turn down the hyperactive air Toa when he wanted something, she followed along willingly, never realizing what day it was until it was too late.

The wind whipping around her like a tornado was the first thing to catch her attention, then her arms were suddenly pinned to her sides as her torso was tightly wrapped in vines. That wasn't the end of it though. The next thing she knew, everything was upside-down and the grinning faces of Lewa and Pohatu were looking up at her.

The stone Toa let out a laugh. "Hey Gali, how's it hanging?" he chided.

Gali struggled against her bonds, but found that they were strong and very secure. "Pohatu! Get me down this instant!" she ordered.

The Toa of air grinned happily. "No can do water-sister. It's Fool's Day,"

"And you're the fool." The brown one finished. A wave goodbye from the two mischievous Toa was the last thing she saw before they were off once more, ready to wreak havoc on the Toa in the next village.

Ta-Koro was their next stop and Ko-Koro would've been afterward if they hadn't found both fire and ice Toa together in the same place. A two-for-one special as they put it. They quietly snuck up and peered in through a window in the side of the crimson Toa's stone hut.

"So, who do you think they're getting now?" Kopaka wondered as he absentmindedly traced unknown symbols on Tahu's chest. The two lay beside each other on the fire Toa's bed, content with staying there the rest of the day, just to keep from having a prank pulled on them. If they only knew.

Tahu pulled his icy love a little closer. "I'd say that right now they're probably either after Gali or looking for you in Ko-Koro." He replied with a smirk. Pohatu and Lewa both suppressed a chuckle at this. The flame Toa underestimated how well and fast the two pranksters worked together.

The Toa of stone pulled Lewa from the window and whispered their plan of action so as not to be heard. The emerald one giggled as kisses were placed along his jaw afterward. "Ready?" The younger nodded in answer and backed away a bit, using his mask to levitate a few things and bring them together to form a figure.

Pohatu placed a hand on the wall of the hut and after a quick double-check of the locations of his targets and the okay from Lewa, poured his energy into the stone to pinpoint the exact spot that would bring down that section. He found it easily and a doorway was made in the barrier, perfect for the air Toa's creature to float in through.

Tahu and Kopaka gasped in surprise and quickly jumped from the bed, reading their weapons in the process. They both stared with questioning expressions.

"A . . .Rahkshi?" Tahu wondered, clearly uncertain about what he was seeing.

"Just attack it!" Kopaka ordered and the two did just that. Blasts of fire and ice were sent at the Rahkshi creature, but the figure suddenly fell apart and their elements hit nothing.

The two lovers advanced cautiously. "What happened? Is it dead? Just like that?" the crimson Toa carefully leaned over the pile of debris with Kopaka looking over his shoulder. The elder reached out a hand to grab a piece of the mess, but suddenly jumped back and landed on his rump with a startled yell as Lewa and Pohatu jumped out of the new doorway.

"BOO!"

Kopaka, unfortunately, did the same as his love, never expecting the two pranksters to pop out and be behind it all. Their twin yells echoed throughout the hut and were followed by the stone and air Toa's loud laughter.

"I can't believe it! Kopaka and Tahu screamed like scared Ga-matoran!" Pohatu got out in-between his chuckles. Said Toa's surprised expressions then became angry.

"You're both dead!" Tahu jumped to his feet and ran for Pohatu, but the stone Toa was too quick and dodged easily, taking Lewa in his arms and running off into the distance. The fire Toa shook his fist angrily at them as they left and vowed to get them back, but first he thought he'd help himself to the Toa of ice that was now waiting for him in bed, a seductive smile on his face. Tahu grinned, set a barrier of flames to block the hole that was made in his wall, and jumped his love.

Pohatu, meanwhile, had raced through the forest of Le-Wahi to get his own lover back to his village. They had pulled enough pranks for one day and it would be best to get home before it got too dark. Night had already begun to fall on the island of Mata Nui making the jungle quite creepy, but with how fast they traveled, they never even noticed.

Lewa was set gently on the ground once they arrived beneath the village hidden in the treetops. He laughed lightly. "Well that was fun. I wish this day didn't have to end so soon though."

The younger Toa was pulled against the other's athletic frame. "Then lets make it last, let it go on for just a bit longer." Pohatu ginned almost evilly with the pictures floating through his mind. His hand slowly traveled downward and he was met with a groan of approval. He took that as a hint and pushed Lewa up against the closest tree, kissing him fervently. A trail of hot nips and licks were then placed along the emerald one's jaw and down his neck, causing a groan to escape his mouth as a particularly sensitive spot was met by teeth and a slick tongue.

"Oh, Pohatu . . ." was the throaty whisper that helped to give away their presence, though neither truly noticed.

A voice from above suddenly called out, interrupting their fun. "Toa Lewa? Is that you down there?"

Lewa's eyes widened. "Fuck!"

"Mmm, yes . . ." Pohatu's lips curved in a broad smile as his tongue darted out to lick them hungrily.

"N—no, Pohatu wait." he stifled a moan of pleasure then called back. "Uh, y—yes Kongu, it's me! I'll be right up!" He turned back to his lover and whispered temptingly, still not wanting to let him leave. "Wanna stay the night?"

"Do you really have to ask?"

A lip-lock was the answer and they broke apart smiling before levitating up onto one of the many platforms that housed Le-Koro. A few quick 'hello's and 'welcome back's were exchanged as the two Toa made their way to Lewa's hut. Once there, the wooden door was closed and locked, though that didn't help to stop the sounds from being heard, and oh what very pleasant sounds they were. In fact, they were so intriguing that after overhearing the pleasure filled gasps and groans, throaty moans and whispers, a matoran approached the air village's Turaga with a confused expression.

"Turaga Matau, what's Toa Lewa doing in there?" he asked innocently. The matoran was young and stared up at the elder with huge, bright emerald eyes. Said Turaga suddenly spit out the juice he had been drinking and proceeded to choke.

The matoran blinked cutely, head tilted slightly, a cuteness that could almost rival that of Lewa's . . .almost. "Turaga?"

Matau hurriedly regained his composure and cleared his throat, not really sure what to say and yet not wanting to just tell the kid to run off and play. "Well, uh, you see little one, Toa Lewa is, uh . . ." he trailed off, still unsure, but a moment of brilliance soon struck him. "He's playing a game. Yes, that's it, playing a game." He smiled gently.

"Really? Can I play it too? Show me how to play, yes?"

The Elder could've sworn his heartlight went out. "N—no! That is uh, it's a game only Toa and matoran, that have seen many more years than you, can play." is what he came up with.

The matoran was saddened by this, but quickly perked back up. "I can play when I'm older then?" he asked, eyes shining with hope.

"Y—yes." Matau finally admitted. "Now, run along. It's dark and I bet your parents are looking for you." His smile was obviously forced, but still the youngster nodded happily and went on his way, leaving the Turaga to breathe a relieved sigh. He scowled then. 'Note to self: Tell Lewa to either build his walls thicker or keep his moans to himself.' He thought and slammed the door to his hut closed.

At that sound, unbeknownst to him, Lewa and Pohatu shared a laugh, their final prank of the day completed. They snuggled up close, shared a loving kiss, and dreamt of things to come while wrapped in the arms of the one they loved.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The next morning, Pohatu was awakened by loud shouts of anger and immediately recognized them as belonging to his fellow Toa.

"Alright, where are they!" Tahu growled, storming into Le-Koro.

Onua followed him with a grin on his face. "We checked Po-Koro and didn't find them there so they have to be here." His knuckles cracked loudly.

Turaga Matau let a playful smirk come to his lips. "Why, yes, they are actually. Lewa's hut is right over there." He pointed to the structure and the four Toa ran over. Just before they reached the door, however, it was thrown open and Pohatu appeared with a still groggy Lewa in his arms. He grinned broadly at his brothers and sister before saluting them as he ran off, leaving four still very angry Toa Nuva in the dust.

"Pohatu!"

The Toa of stone could only laugh loudly as he ran. "Happy Fool's Day!" he called back and disappeared into the forest with a smile.

And so another beautiful day began.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_A/N:_ I can't write tree-speak for crap so I didn't even try, if you didn't notice. Anyway, what did you think? Hope you liked it! Please review! I lurve reviews. XD

Also, I've created a Yahoo!Group called Bionicle Slash. Can you guess what it's for? Yes, it's for archiving Bionicle fan fiction featuring yaoi, slash, and/or shounen-ai. If you're interested, come join. I'll have my fics up there as well, even the unedited versions of some, meaning there's lemons there that cannot be viewed here because of new (Or should I now say old?) policy. Want to see? The link's in my profile since it won't show up here.


End file.
